


A Small Reminder

by MoonlitMusings



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just really short fluff, more of a ficlet really, the shortest fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitMusings/pseuds/MoonlitMusings
Summary: He doesn't like to admit it, but Juno can get a bit lonely when Peter goes away. Peter decides to get them something to remember each other by while he's gone.





	

Juno had never really thought about getting married. When he was younger, he always figured he wasn't the type. And as he got older, well, who gets married when they're nearly forty? Besides, when the only person he could imagine tying himself to like that ended up being a man with a million names, his own a secret known only to them, well... Marriage certificates needed more than one name, and putting down a fake one felt like it kind of defeated the purpose. Besides, they didn't need anyone else to validate them. They had each other, and that's what counted. And after all this time, they were both reasonably sure they'd be together for a good long while. The rest of their lives, even.

Still, it could get a little lonely, sometimes, when Peter ran off on some grand adventure, leaving the detective to his cases and an empty bed. He would come back, he always came back, but every little reminder helped. The faint scent of Peter’s cologne lingering in the air and on the pillows, the extra clothes hung in the closet, little things to reassure Juno that his thief wasn’t just a dream.

It was also annoying, sometimes, when the detective was out on a case, or out at a bar, and someone just didn't know how to take a hint. Apparently saying you're not interested, that you're taken, doesn't mean a thing anymore if the person isn't right there with you. Sure, he'd make his disinterest clear however he needed to. He had a mean right hook after all. But he'd been trying to avoid unnecessary fights for a while now. His charming thief was always so worried to see his black eyes and bruised knuckles when he returned. So, when Peter made a proposition one day that they engage in a little bit of symbolic tradition and produced a pair of simple but beautiful rings, well, who was he to argue? The thief took the detective's hand and gently slid the ring onto his finger. When he was done, the detective did the same for him.

Juno stared at his hand, considering how nice the ring looked there, trying not to let the emotions overwhelm him, while Peter explained that they were stainless steel with a rose gold inlay, so it wouldn’t bend when Juno landed a punch. Juno smirked. Steel and rose gold. Of course. 

Juno still got lonely, sometimes, waiting for his better half to return. But now when he did, he only needed to look down at his hand and see the ring that Peter had given him, the small, inlaid stones that circled it shining like stars (or Peter’s eyes) every time they caught the light. He only needed to imagine the matching one sitting on Peter’s finger, light-years away, and it made him feel a little better.

**Author's Note:**

> In case your wondering, the rings look like these ones: http://www.facerejewelryart.com/artist.php?id=200 but with a few small, inlaid diamonds in a ring around them, because Peter couldn't resist adding a little shine. Huge thanks to type_here for finding those.
> 
> Honestly though, these two are both such sappy romantics and I love them.


End file.
